


'Cuz I'm With Friends

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Additional Characters, F/M, past moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of a blue-haired girl with a passion for the world's oddities, specifically to do with her amazing friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cuz I'm With Friends

"Vivian! Please take the trash out!"

"Alright, Mom!" Vivi shouted back to her mom, grabbing the black bag, her rubber boots, and an umbrella. It was raining pretty hard, and she didn't want to get her PJs wet, even if she'd only be out a moment.

She hurried to the trash can, tossing the bag in and pushing the can to the curb.

The sophomore looked around, suddenly feeling dread. She had no idea where that came from.

"Hello?" she called, looking around suspiciously.

A whine caused her to turn, and she gasped at the sight.

A mud-covered dog limped along the street, looking unsteady on his paws, whimpering.

Vivi didn't hesitate to slowly approach the dog, kneeling down and avoiding eye contact as she softly said, "Hey boy. Come here. I can get you fixed up."

The dog growled, glaring at her and bending his legs as if ready to pounce. Vivi took a deep breath and held her hand out for the dog to sniff.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Vivi offered in a soothing voice. "I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I'll make sure you get better."

The dog looked at her, sniffing her hand hesitantly before licking it. Vivi slowly moved to scratch a little behind his ears and he responded positively.

The dog shakily drew closer before collapsing before her, and Vivi cried out in worry, scooping up the dog with little thought towards her PJs as she carried the poor dog inside.

"Mom!"

* * *

The dog had strange coloring when the mother and daughter managed to clean the mud off of him white with bright red and black fur on his head that seemed a little longer than the rest, and a quick look confirmed that yes, the dog was a he.

He had deep wounds on his sides, and the mud that had been covering him was filled with red petals and pieces of bluish-looking wood. Vivi had to clean out the bathtub's drain multiple times that night because of the shear amount of plant debris that had been caked onto him along with mud.

Vivi's mom, a doctor, got to quick work disinfecting and sewing up the dog's wounds, but had warned Vivi that he might not make it. Vivi was nothing if not stubborn though, so she remained up all night to help her mom take care of the poor canine.

Vivi had started to doze off when the dog shifted, sending her awake as he looked at her.

"Hey there buddy," she whispered to the dog. "We were pretty worried there. You'll be fine. Whatever, or whoever, hurt you...we won't let them hurt you again."

She held out her hand and he sniffed it again before licking it.

"You are quite the mystery," she noted, then grinned. "How does Mystery sound for a name?"

The dog licked her hand, and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She scratched behind Mystery's ears, promising, "We are going to make sure you pull through this, Mystery. I won't let you get hurt like this again."

* * *

A little over seven years later,  when she casually mentioned to Arthur how Mystery amazingly didn't have scars, she didn't expect Arthur to look so concerned, or to give Mystery such a weird look.

Oh well, it was another one of her dog's eponymous mysteries.

Funny how everyone she cared about had their own.


End file.
